The Fear Of Losing You
by Abbyilr
Summary: Summary: You and your boyfriend Jake are assigned a drug bust case and while on your stakeout things go wrong, and now Jake has 24 hours to get you back. Warnings: kidnapping, blood (not really gore), angst, little bit of fluff


**The Fear of Loosing You**

You and Jake have both arrived at the precinct early Monday morning. This is crazy because before you and Jake started to date he always arrived ten minutes late or more. You settled down at your desk to do your paperwork while Jake was goofing around using his pencil as a mustache. It ultimately fails and his pencil falls to the floor causing you to giggle at his misfortune.

"Y/l/n, Peralta, my office please," Captain Holt asks of you

.

You and Jake give each other a questioning look because you have both never been called into his office together. Not since Holt told both of you that he wouldn't pair you up on cases because he was concerned you would goof off or lose focus.

"Please shut the door," Holt asks once you've entered.

"The reason I've called you in here is that the Major Crimes Unit has asked that both go undercover as a couple looking to buy and sell drugs to befriend them so that we can take down one of the biggest drug families in New York," Holt states firmly.

Jake looks to you with a wide grin and you know he is thinking of something witty to say in response.

"Now usually I wouldn't have paired you together, but the Unit asked for both of you specifically. So it out of my control,"

"It'soutofmycontroltitleofyoursextape," Jake replies as fast as he can.

"Thank you Sir, we won't let you down," is your civil response as you grab Jake by the arm and pull him out of Holt's office.

"Y/n can you believe we got a case together!" Jake says excitedly while wrapping his arms around you. He lifts you up and spins around before dropping you back to the floor.

"I know," you start, "it's amazing but we have to take this seriously if we can show Holt that we can work together without getting distracted he might put us on more cases together," you say pulling away from his hug to sit back at your desk.

"Right, this is James Thunderstone, very serious detective," Jake replies in his best British accent, which receives a giggle from you.

Jake and you have been preparing for your first stakeout to get an idea of what you'll be walking into. You both have for duffles full of the essentials like weapons, snacks, and some blankets in case it gets cold. You and Jake had been stationed on top of a building close to the drop-off and exit warehouse for the drugs.

You had already been on the roof for three hours and there was nothing, so you and Jake had decided to pass the time by seeing who could catch the most peanuts in their mouth in a row when you both hear the sound of something rustling below. Jake and you both instantly grab your guns and peer over the side of the building to scope out the area. It takes you a minute before you spot a black van. You and Jake watch patiently while the doors of the van open to reveal a person with a bag over their head.

That all you need to start to run towards to stairs when Jake grabs your arm.

"We aren't supposed to interfere with them, it could blow are cover," He whisper shouts at you.

"I can't just let them hurt that person," You say before wiggling out od his grasp and sprinting towards the starts while Jake chases after you.

You are all the way down the stair and out the door before Jake can stop you. You sneak up behind the van and wait for the clear. When you have an opening you run into the warehouse. Jake is following closely behind you because God knows he wouldn't want you to get hurt.

"Y/n lets go, they left," He says. You have already started to wander your way through the corridor of shelves and boxes.

You let out a defeated sign before you turn around to face your boyfriend and leave the warehouse before you've blown our cover. When you are met with a very tall man dressed in all black.

"Y/n Go!" Jake shouts as you both begin to run in the other direction, to again be met with another large man dressed in all black. They have you trapped between them, the large man behind you clapped one hand over your mouth and one around your stomach. The same was happening to Jake, you both were struggling against these two men while they are pulling you in the opposite direction.

"Y/n!" you could hear Jake screaming for you, but you couldn't see him anymore. The large man had brought you back to the black van, and before throwing you in his colleagues put a big black bag over your head and cuffed your wrists together with your own cuffs. Shoving you inside the van you get squished between two people so there is no chance of your escape.

_**Jakes POV**_

_He_ kept screaming for Y/n as best he could until the large man who had his hold on him bashed his head against the side of a wall. This gave Jake a major headache, and probably a concussion, while this was all happening Jake could hear the screech of a car and the popping of a trunk, and before his brain could comprehend what was happening he was being thrown into the trunk of a car, and driven to God knows where.

When He came to he found himself by the dumpster in some alleyway in downtown Brooklyn. When he tries to get up his head pounds and he groans in response.

"Shit," he says. He pulls out his phone and calls Terry.

"Sergeant Jeffords,"

"Sarge it's Jake," He groans as he tries to take a breath and realizes he might have a broken rib.

"I need some help," he says trying not to break down.

"Where are you? are you ok?" a concerned Terry says.

"I'm fine and I'm on the corner of Fulton and Jay street," He sighs. "Terry… something really bad happened," Jake says trying to hold back a sob.

"Boyle is on his way to get you, Jake, just stay on the line with me and breathe, Ok?"

It takes Terry telling him to breathe for him to realize he hasn't, and he starts hyperventilating.

"Calm down Jake, it's going to be fine," Terry says

"You don't know that they could do anything to her," he says between breaths.

"Who Jake, Who?" Terry asks.

"Y/n,"

_**Readers POV**_

When you woke up the bag was still on your head, and you could feel that you had been restrained to a chair.

"Hey!" You yelled "Help! Someone, anyone Help!" is all you could get out before the bag is ripped off your head and you are face to face with your captor.

"Jimmy Figgis," you state.

"Hey Pretty Lady, so I hear you and Detective Jake Peralta were sneaking around my warehouse," he says maniacally.

"We were looking for that hostage you kidnapped, what did you do with them anyway?" you ask.

"That's none of your concern," he says. He comes closer and caresses your cheek. You flinch away and he grips your jaw tight in his fist.

"So I suggest you tell us what the NYPD is up to, and I won't have to bust up that pretty face of yours," he whispers in your ear.

"I would never," you say with gritted teeth. He lets you go and back hands you across the face before he walks away, his goons follow him out of the room, leaving you alone in the dark.

_**Jake's POV**_

Boyle had brought Jake back to the precinct, where he told the whole squad what happened.

"I can't lose her, sh-she's my everything," he says looking to the Sarge and the rest of the Squad.

"We will find her," Rosa says almost emotionless, but what else did he expect.

"Ya, this is our top priority," Holt says. "Everyone start working on possible leads as to where Y/n is, dismissed,"

Everyone rushes back to their desks to start looking for possible surveillance footage, and any possible leads on her whereabouts.

It had only taken about ten minutes of Jake being back in the precinct for a letter to arrive for him. He sat back down at his desk to open it. The envelope had no return address and when he opened it he found it to be written using cut out letters. Jake looked down at the letter and began to read it. After he finished the letter Amy could hear him start to breathe very heavily.

"What is it Jake," without saying a word Jake hands the letter to Amy. she gives it a quick skim.

"Sarge! We got a problem," She shouts.

"What! What's going on," he says

"It's a ransom note, they want to meet at their old warehouse and want two plane tickets to Mexico for Y/n's safe return, any funny business and we take her far far away," Amy says

"They wanna meet tonight,"

_**Reader's POV**_

It had been several hours Jimmy Figgis kidnapped you and kept you locked in that dark windowless room. Your joint had started to become stiff from being in the same position for a long period of time. The sound of the deadbolt lock slicing through the silence, when we door starts to open the light causes you to squint, Jimmy and His goons walk in again.

"So Sweetheart, are you ready to tell me your plan, why were you and Peralta in my warehouse,"

You don't give him a response. You just give him the coldest stare you can.

"Not ready eh? Why don't my friends here try to persuade you," He says

That when his goons come up with knives in their hands. They take the blades and set them along your exposed wrists.

"One more time, why were you in my warehouse?" you can feel the anger boiling inside of you, and before your brain can react you've spit in his face. He takes his large hand and wipes it off.

He gives both his goons a glare and they both start to slice through your delicate skin.

Trying your best to hold in your cries, you groan and moan. As the tears are threatening to spill from your eyes, Figgis comes in really close to your face and asks

"Why were you in my warehouse?"

When Figgis was done interrogating you, your arms were covered in your own blood, along with the cut on your cheek and one to you collarbone. Figgis had again left you alone in the dark, when you all of a sudden heard a loud crashing.

That's when you heard the battle cries of NYPD officers.

"Jake! Amy! Sarge! Someone I'm here!" you screamed, your voice still sore from all the screaming you had been holding back.

"Y/n? Baby are you in there?" You want to cry hearing the voice of your boyfriend.

"Yes, Jake please get me out!"

That's when Jake busts through the door gun pointed, the tears you had been holding back had begun to fall.

"Y/n! Oh my god," Jake says had he runs over to untie you. You reach up to wrap you arms around him, not caring about the immense pain you about to feel.

"I was so worried about you, I didn't know what I would do if I lost you," Jake says between pants. He's buried his face in the crook of you neck.

"Did you get him? Figgis?"

"Yes, he can't hurt you anymore," you and Jake both sigh with relief.

Jake picks you up bridal style and carried out back out to the ambulance they have waiting. Jake is there to hold you while the medic wraps your wounds. He's whispering 'I love you's' in you ear and rocking you lightly to comfort you. Once the medic is done Jake and you both walk back to his car so he can take you home.

Once you arrive back at home Jake helps you get inside and into bed, he slips in beside you and spoons you while planting sweet little kissed to your temple and cheek.

"I love you so much Y/n," Jake whispers to you

"I love you too," you whisper back.

_**I hope you like this, I had a really fun time writing it and hope to write more Jake Peralta fics because he is literally my favourite character ever. Leave me feedback because I like to hear what others think of my work. Credit for the characters in this story go to the original owners at NBC.**_


End file.
